pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:1-ek
English:If you won't watch this, you will die! Polski:Jeśli nie będziesz oglądać tego, zginiesz! ^_^ Dyskusja Witaj, 1-ek, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:1-ek. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Buizelek (dyskusja) 17:43, wrz 19, 2010 Cześć Margomaniak :) Co słychać? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 19:29, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Aha, a co do tego pierwszego linku to...coś mało się wydaję ;) Na DS? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 19:46, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Nie mam, gram na kolegi. A co to te emulatory czy jakoś takos?? Fajnie :) Ale nie mam czegoś takiego Ok, cześć! Mogę być w twoim opowiadaniu??? No więc , Natalia , Pikachu , 5 pokeballi i Pokedex. - Plik:Espeon PokeGirl 6.gif PokeGirl Plik:Espeon PokeGirl 6.gif 15.03, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) PS. O! I grafika: Plik:Blue a.png Lodowy strumień wody Tak, masz rację. To nie jest atak. Ale w moim wymyślonym Anime, Buizel jest wyjątkowym Pokemonem, i po doświadczeniu zamrożenia przez Lodowy Promień swojego Strumienia, stara się opanować ten ruch i samemu go wykonywać. Z czasem udaje się to mu, ponieważ używając Lodowego Kła robi wokół siebie kokon a potem wyskakuje i używa Strumienia, przez co ataki się łączą :) A tak wogóle to mogę być w twoim opowiadaniu??? Sorry że nie odpisywałem!!! Chcę się nazywać Damian i mam 11 lat a starter to Squirtle :) A co do 4 rozdziału to ok, mnie to nie robi różnicy :) Facet :) Plik:Green a.png To możesz dać :) A będę mógł złapać shiny Caterpie? Plik:Squi001.gif Prześlę normalnego Caterpie i podpiszemy że Shiny to się chyba ludzie połapią :) Plik:Cater001.gif Czytałem, bardzo ciekawe :) Ok, jutro Cię wsadzę bo ja mam tak że postaci wklejam dopiero jak zrobię o nich rozdział :) A jaki charakter?? I zdjęcie, bo Red jest zajęty prze ze mnie? No, komedia XD A co do tego twojego opka to super ten pomysł :) Ta Wiki jest założona żeby użytkownicy mogli tu robić swoje, a nie prawdziwe anime A chce Ci się robić Poki? Jeśli tak to nie ma przeszkód, chętnie się przyłączę, tylko że myślałem że to za dużo roboty :) Nie daj się!!!!!!!! XD Rzeczywiście, nie zauważyłem ;P Tak się składa że wziąłem się za IV generację na Wikinezce :) Nie martw się :) Gdy skończę wezmę się za Pidgeya i go trochę podrasuje XD Nie musisz :) Sam sobie poradzę, ty lepiej zajmij się rozdziałem :) Jesteś? Ee, mnie się You Tobe zacina :( He, he :) No, nie mogę się doczekać Fajny rozdziałek :) No co? Nie mogłem tego zrozumieć to skopiowałem i na tłumacza wkleiłem XD Jak chcesz to popraw Przerwa na reklamy. Zack Martin:Podaj piłkę! Cody Martin:Po co? Zack:Aby walnąć cię w głowę za takie głupie pytania! Cody:Aaa! Wracamy do serialu XD Ha , ha , ha! Jaki szczery rozdział XDD PS. O co chodziło z tym Caterpie used Master Ball O.o ??? Co ja k**** plocę, przecież tutaj jest kamienno-ziemny lider. Mam -1337% szans z Pikachu i Przerwa na reklamy. Zack Martin:Podaj piłkę! Cody Martin:Po co? Zack:Aby walnąć cię w głowę za takie głupie pytania! Cody:Aaa! Wracamy do serialu XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Nie dokońca kapuję o co chodzi z tymi pokemonami MissingNo. ??? Czy to chodzi o jakieś Fakemony czy co???? PS. Wreszcie będą tu jakieś artykuły (((: Ech, musiałem iść na basen a co tam u Ciebie? XD Czytałem, czytałem. Natalka poszła na zakupy XD A zrobisz w jakimś rozdziale że ona się we mnie będzie podkochiwać, gdy będę ją bronił przed Spearowami? Eh, to jest już dawno nie aktualne. Ale jest tyle użytkowników, których lubię że chyba usunę ten ranking XD Raczej nie poleci, ona taka nie jest W górę XD Hę??? O.o no czytam OK, ale później bo teraz idę sobie kolacyjkę zjeść Nie wiem, albo Buizelem albo Mijumaru a ty? No nie wiem... Pachirisu , Eevee... http://pokesho.com/chara_game1.html Wiem :( - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 17:21, wrz 23, 2010 (UTC) Tak, czytałem i wiem że chodzi o opek :) Fajnie! Je też napisałam nowy rozdział? A jak będzie się ten koleśnazywał? E spoko Łał , ale z ciebie specjalista od ortografii :P... ale masz racje , moja interpunkcja leży -.- Zrobiłem już babel, więc jak chcesz to zrób sobie kilka szablonów. Ale każdy uzgodnij ze mną, OK? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 14:25, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) OK :) Widziałem :) Proszę. Muszę już iść, cześć :) O, super! A podoba się rozdział? :D - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 17:17, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Ta, sexy :P To samiec a z pomysłu skorzystam ale później :) Później czyli za kilka rozdziałów Pomożesz z tą tabelką w moim brudnopisie? Widzisz chyba jak tam wchodzisz w czym rzecz? Proszę. No chodzi mi o to że Spearowowi ataki się nie trzymają kupy, czzyli nie są w jednej tabelce tylko w dwóch, rozumiesz? Chcę żebyś mi te ataki poukładał No jestem :) Poczytaj sobie Ogłoszenia BW Tak, czytałem :) A co do Adminów to moimi faworytami są * PokeGirl * I ty :) Jest jeszcze Paweł10s, Snisel i Czikitka i Diamond ale nic tu nie robią :( A dlaczego nie wklejasz sobie babel na profilek? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 11:37, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Ha, ha! Na admina podrasowanie spada!!!??? :0 Nie no, podrasuje ;D Dzisiaj chociaż że jeszcze nie mam na niego pomysłu :S Podpowiesz? A mógłbyś poprawić Mew wygląd żeby był jak u innych? Bo mi się nie udaję :( OK - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 12:53, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Tak, wiem. Możesz poprawić "wygląd" u Mew żeby wyglądał jak u innych? Czyli że inne ułożenie i czcionka - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 12:55, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, biorę się za podrasowywanie ;D Ja muszę już iść a ty postaraj się to powklejać do wszystkich poków i uzupełnić: - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 13:06, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... ja też nie mam pomysłu... Zrób, jutro bedziesz miało wolne od tego ;D Bardzo podobała mi się wasza praca, cała trójka zasługuje na tytuł Admina więc wybór będzie ciężki :S A i może ja ci babel na profil wkleję? :P Dominikolo (Domink) skonstruował tabelkę do poków :) Siemka , mógłbym być w twoim opowiadaniu xD ? Spooko ;D . Taa, widzę ogólnie to miał być Pikachu xd ale jakoś ataki nie wchodzą ;d Ahh , taK ;p ? Nie orientuje się co gdzie jak ._. A co, nudzi Ci się? :) Możesz pododawać zdjęcia do poków No np. Mew, nagłowek zdjęci, chcę żebyś pododawał kilka zdjęć Mew z Anime, tak jak np.; w Pidgeyu Fajnie :) Jestem Jestem Skąd ja mam wiedzieć?? Jeszcze nie byłem w Sinnoh (tak właściwie to byłem, ale nie tak oficjalnie) Witam, czy mógłbym znaleźć się w twoim opowiadaniu? Daru05 Spoko A czy w moim profilu jest za mało informacji? Jak tak to powiec co mam powiedzieć (Daru05) W opowiadaniu chciałbym mieć 13 lat, na startera jeżeli można to Mijumatru ( jeżeli nie to Pikachu ). Oraz być trenerem Tak chce być z Isshu i mieć Mijuamru U mnie każda gra będzie oddzielnie, nie że Red i Blue w jednym artykule bo tak jest głupio. To tak jakby zrobić Buizela i Pachirisu w jednym artykule :P Mógłbyś uzupełnić informacje o Venusaurze , bo troche głupio wygląda tylko sam level na , którym ewoulują jego niższe formy. Mateusz będzie dzisiaj jakieś opowiadanie dodane? Gratuluje. Super napisałeś 10 Rozdział Nie żadna ironia. Naprawdę super napisałeś O co chodzi z tymi "natychmiastowymi nokautami"? Z Bulbapedii :) - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 16:23, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Siemka ;D Tsaa jak cos masz tutaj dane : * Imię : chyba juz znasz *Wiek:12 *Pochodzenie : Kanoko Town Isshu *Starter:Mijumaru *Pokemony ; Mijumaru , Yanappu A ja mam pytanie. Czemu Sho ma dwa poki?? No ale ja też chce. Nie wiedziałem że można dwa Ja też chce mieć dwa pokemony w opowiadaniach. Mogę nawet złapać ale żeby był jakiś jeszcze pls Użytkownik:Daru05 No to popraw. Tamte inne biorę z http://veekun.com/ A zapomniałam wspomnieć , że trzba nacisnąć taki napis -> Detailed flavor page covering all versions na stronie pokemona i zjechać w dół i będzie. Tylko wieczorami mam czas na kompa (i kilka minut po szkole) Wzajemnie :) Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji DNIA CHŁOPAKA!!! JAK TY , TO???!!! To twój Eevee czy poprostu takie ktoś przysłał? E spoko i tak jest super! Pokemony!!!!!!!!!! :D A zrobisz rozdział? O co ci chodzi? - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 19:12, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Nie przesyłaj przezroczystych plików!!! - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 09:40, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Z deviantart, tam fakemony chyba nie są chronione prawem, bo ta strona to "zrzucanka śmieci" czyli daje się tam jakieś fajne ale nie potrzebne pliki Ten co mamy teraz fajniejszy :P Chciałbym mieć drugiego pokemona w grze. Najlepiej żeby go złapać lecz żeby był z 5 gen. Oki może być. Nawet lubię Mamepato D: Ja chyba w takim razie jestem żydem!! - Plik:BuizelSmall.gifBuizelekPlik:BuizelSmall.gif 18:46, paź 6, 2010 (UTC) Tak a co? Wolno, wolno. :)